El Legado Del Pino
by RKAn
Summary: El Pino se ha ido... pero dejo algo antes de partir y La Estrella Fugaz sera la que ilumine su camino
1. La Tía

Era un poco antes del medio día y en aquel viejo y perdido camino en medio del bosque no había aparentes señales de vida.

El verano había empezado apenas hace un par de días, hacia algo de calor y el cielo azul con un grupo de nubes blancas era en verdad bonito. Se respiraban un aire pacifico, pareciera que en ese lugar no ocurriera nada en especial con sus gigantes arboles y oscuros senderos. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera en aquel rincón perdido del mundo.

Un viejo autobús apareció a la distancia por el viejo camino, solo pasaba un par de veces a la semana y ciertas horas y usualmente cuando llegaba solía estar vacío haciendo que el conductor en turno se preguntara si realmente valía la pena manejar tanto hacia ese perdido pueblo.

Pero esta vez traía un pasajero consigo.

Al llegar donde la parada, que se trataba de una simple banca con un letrero al lado, el bus se detuvo abriendo sus puertas.

Tardo un rato en bajar, pues su mochila era muy pesada y muy apenas podía moverla a rastras, le pidió ayuda al conductor pero este encogiéndose de hombros le dijo que ese no era su trabajo, bufo molesta y de alguna forma se las arreglo para bajar sin caer.

Al momento de pisar el suelo de inmediato el viejo autobús cerró sus puertas poniéndose en marcha y dejándola a su suerte en aquel solitario lugar.

La niña con ceño fruncido veía desaparecer el viejo bus a la distancia, la verdad para ella desde el día anterior las cosas habían ido de mal en peor.

Se trataba de una niña de unos 12 años, de pelo castaño algo largo, de piel clara y algo delgada. Iba vestida con una falda rosa con calcetas moradas, usaba una playera blanca con un arcoíris impreso y sobre esta una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Saco su celular para ver la hora, era medio día, movió la cabeza para ver hacia ambas direcciones del viejo camino esperando a que ella apareciera para recogerla pero al no haber señales de vida bufo molesta al darse cuenta que pasaría un rato sola en aquel horrible lugar.

Con gran esfuerzo arrastro la pesada mochila, de color rosa por cierto, hacia la vieja banca. Había empacado los mas básico e indispensable para pasar un verano en aquel lugar pero la verdadera razón del porque esa mochila estaba tan pesada no era por llevar ropa… una vez logrado el objetivo se sentó en la vieja banca a esperar a que vinieran por ella.

La niña empezó a mirar su alrededor con cierta cara de fastidio, literalmente la obligaron ir ahí. Su madre de forma literal la saco a rastras de su casa, mejor dicho mansión y la subió al autobús. No entendía porque de repente la mando a aquel horrible lugar, sabia que su familia era originaria de ese pueblo pero no veía la necesidad de que ella visitara ese lugar. Ella hubiera preferido pasar su verano en casa y dedicarse a lo suyo.

Tenía pocos amigos y era pésima socializando y la idea de ser enviada a un nuevo lugar y conocer gente extraña era lo peor que le podía pasar, esa era la verdadera razón por la que sentía desprecio hacia aquel lugar.

Extraña… eso la hizo recordad a su tía y anfitriona.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, ya no valía quejarse.

Con mirada gacha viéndose los pies, usaba un par de lindos zapatos, empezó a imaginarse como seria su breve tiempo en aquel pueblo en compañía de su extraña tía, le caí bien pero hasta ahora no había tratado mucho con ella porque al parecer su mamá y ella no se llevaban muy bien.

De hecho sabia que su mamá tampoco le agradaba ese pueblo cosa que le reprocho en uno de sus últimos intento de convencerla de no enviarla a ese lugar, pero ella se limito a decirle que era "necesario", después de todo tenia que conocer gente nueva y salir de su pequeña burbuja.

Pensar en tener que conocer gente nueva y tener que hacer amigos no era su primera opción en como pasar el verano.

Levanto la mirada tratando de no deprimirse, pensó que lograría ver el cielo pero los altos arboles se lo impidieron, era la primera vez que veía arboles tan grandes y las copas de estos se movían por la brisa veraniega, había mucho silencio y paz, tomo aire, era un aire limpio y puro… sonrió levemente y empezó a pensar que tal vez no era tan malo.

¡Rápido muévanse!-una extraña voz la tomo por sorpresa.

Al girarse a donde la oyó vaya que si sorprendió por ver tal rareza.

¡Rápido Rápido!-dijo un pequeño hombrecillo que hacia señas a un numeroso grupo de enanillos iguales a el que atravesaban el viejo camino.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquella extraña escena, eran hombres mas pequeños que ella, usaban un gorro rojo en forma de cono que era más alto que ellos y todos tenían largas y tupidas barbas. Iban en fila india cruzando el camino a paso apresurado para luego de a uno desaparecer detrás de los arbustos. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la niña.

¡Deprisa señores!-volvió a ordenar el aparente líder.

Cuando el ultimo de la fila cruzo el camino despareciendo entre los arbustos fue el momento en que el líder, que se había quedado atrás, se dio cuenta que la niña los estaba observando.

Los dos se quedaron viendo un rato, ella no sabia como reaccionar a lo que veía, el hombrecillo por lo contrario empezó a sonreír al darse cuenta del parecido que tenia esa niña con cierta persona, haciendo una despedida al estilo militar muy informal desapareció entre los arbustos dejando a una Marlene Pines muy confundida.

Que rayos…-dijo la niña aun incapaz de reaccionar.

Y no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, porque nuevamente fue tomada por sorpresa cuando un antiguo auto convertible color rojo apareció por el viejo camino sonando la bocina repetidas veces.

¡Marlene!-grito la aparente conductora que por la emoción de ver a su sobrina tenia medio cuerpo salido del vehículo -¡Cariño!

La niña parpadeo un par de veces tratando de reaccionar a todo lo que estaba pasando, al ver como el viejo auto empezaba a salirse del camino por el descuido de la conductora hizo un gesto de horror pensando que su tía era realmente muy extraña.

La mujer reacciono rápido volviendo a entrar al auto y retomando el control de este, al llegar a la parada donde la niña la estaba esperando dio un frenon deteniéndose justo enfrente y sin apagar el viejo convertible bajo tan rápido como un rayo para recibir a su sobrina.

¡Marlene!-grito abriendo los brazos y yendo a paso apresurado donde su sobrina-¡finalmente estas aquí!

Se trataba de una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, de pelo castaño bastante largo, delgada pero en buena forma. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas y una blusa rosa dándole un aspecto juvenil.

La mujer no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la niña, esta fue abrazada con tal fuerza que perdió el aire que tenia guardado.

H-hola tía Mabel-dijo apenas pudiendo respirar-t-también me alegro de verte.

Oh, cariño-dijo la mujer muy emocionada que se había agachado a la altura de la niña-no puedo creer que este aquí-la mujer la soltó dejando que la pobre niña pudiera tomar algo de aire-cuando tu mamá me aviso que vendrías no pudo contener un grito de la emoción-de nuevo abrazo a la niña con todas sus fuerzas, había esperado mucho tiempo este momento-¡será un verano increíble!

La niña que se empezó a hartar de se tratada como una muñeca de abrazos de alguna forma se zafo del agarre de su tía.

Si tú lo dices-dijo tratando de retomar algo de aire.

Mabel muy sonriente y emocionada se le quedo viendo, se parecía mucho a _**el**_.

Y así será, te lo prometo-dijo poniéndose de pie-nadie se va de este lugar sin ver algo sorprendente.

Marlene se le quedo viendo con ceja levantada si entender.

Bien, ya es algo tarde será mejor irnos-dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera, la niña rodo los ojos pensando que eso era una antigüedad-déjame ayudarte con esto-dijo tomando la mochila de la niña y la verdad muy apenas y pudo levantarla-¡wow! Esta muy pesada, ¿Qué tanto traes aquí?

La niña se empezó a sonrojar.

Ropa-contesto agachando la mirada para que no se le notara lo ruborizado.

Mabel sonriente se le quedo viendo con ceja levantada, la verdad no le creyó pero no quiso insistir, estaba muy feliz de finalmente tener la visita de su sobrina.

Mientras su tía subía la pesada mochila al viejo convertible, Marlene miraba pensante donde hace uno minutos los pequeños hombrecillos desaparecieron.

Bien… ya podemos irnos-dijo algo cansada después de cerrar el cofre del auto-¿pasa algo?-pregunto al ver a su sobrina con cara seria mirando hacia la nada.

No… nada-dijo la niña girándose y yendo al viejo auto.

Fue un viaje algo incomodo, Marlene no era una persona que hablara mucho, se limito a mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla mientras se acariciaba sus manos, Mabel no podía evitar mirarla debes en cuando, realmente estaba muy feliz de finalmente haber convencido a la madre de la niña… visitar aquel extraño pueblo era algo obligatorio para todo Pines.

Y dime…-dijo la mujer después de un rato, ella a diferencia de la niña no le gustaba el silencio-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

La niña al oír la pregunta agacho la mirada sonrojada.

Supongo que bien-dijo murmurando.

Mabel bufo divertida.

Eso no es lo que me han dicho-dijo sonriente-me han contado que eres la mejor de tu clase, que ganas muchos premios y todo eso-dijo orgullosa.

Marlene solo se encogió de hombros apenada.

No es para tanto-dijo bastante ruborizada.

Claro que lo es-contesto de inmediato su tía-eso demuestra que siempre hay un genio Pines en cada nueva generación.

¿En serio?-pregunto la niña aun algo apenada mirando a su tía.

Claro, ¿no te lo habían dicho?-dijo Mabel que estaba mas concentrada en su sobrina que en el camino-pero tu eres especial… porque eres niña, hasta ahora todos los chicos listos habían sido niños-dijo con cierto fastidio.

Marlene rio en voz baja por el aparente chiste de su tía.

Eso no es cierto-dijo la niña con mas confianza-tu eres muy lista, tienes un restaurante.

Mabel bufo divertida rodando lo ojos.

Créeme, yo no me comparo con tu…-no completo la frase al ver la cara que puso su sobrina-¿te pasa algo?

La niña había puesto cara seria volviendo agachar la mirada.

No nada-contesto sin levantar la vista.

Mabel se mordió el labio al ver que había metido la pata. Tenia que recuperar el rumbo rápido.

Oye Marlene… ¿ya escuchaste la nueva canción veraniega que suena en la radio?-pregunto tratando de pasar rápido la pagina.

No-contesto seco la niña.

Pues deberías, seguro suena en alguna estación ahora mismo-dijo prendiendo el radio del auto.

Marlene miraba con ceja levantada como su tía trataba de encontrar alguna señal con el viejo radio, estaba tan concentrada en esa labor que parecía ignorar que ella era la conductora.

Ahí esta-dijo satisfecha al encontrar una estación y que por suerte estaba sonando la canción del momento-escúchala esta genial.

La niña rodo los ojos algo fastidiada, su tía se comportaba como una niña, pero al oír como ella empezaba a corear la canción mientras se movía en su lugar dejándose llevar por la música no puedo evitar a empezar a reír, de hecho la actitud alegre de su tía la empezó a contagiar y sin saber como y porque ella igualmente empezó a cantar al menos los coros. Empezó de forma tímida pero conforme su tía la animaba se dejo llevar.

Y así las dos bastante alegres corearon el resto de la canción, Marlene empezó a pensar que su tía que además de rara, era alguien genial.

Eso estuvo genial-dijo la niña bastante feliz una vez que termino la canción-realmente es una canción muy pegajosa.

Sin duda-dijo Mabel-por algo es verano.

La niña muy sonriente volvió a mirar por la ventanilla esperando encontrarse aun en el bosque pero para su sorpresa ya se encontraban recorriendo parte del pueblo. Se había distraído tanto en su coro a dúo que no se había dado cuenta.

Se encontraban el lo que parecían los suburbios del pueblo, los habitantes del lugar caminaban por al calle o solo estaban sentados a fuera de sus pequeñas pero muy cómodas casas, era gente que al parecer era muy amable, todos estaba sonrientes y se saludaban al topar camino, incluso pareciera que todos se conocieran y algo que se le hizo raro a Marlene es que cuando esa gente veía pasar el viejo convertible rojo se detenían para agitar la mano en forma de saludo, la niña miro a su tía, ella igualmente cada vez que podía con un sonrisa en el rostro devolvía el gesto, al parecer su tía era alguien muy popular en el lugar.

¿Por qué todos te saludan?-pregunto la niña-¿acaso tu conoces a toda esa gente?

Mabel algo distraída tardo en contestar.

Casi a todos-contesto distraída mientras devolvía el saludo a una mujer ya algo mayor que parecía estar tuerta-pero a veces no los reconozco y solo les regreso el saludo.

Wow-dijo la niña mirando con admiración a su tía-debes de ser alguien muy famosa en este pueblo.

Mabel se sonrojo un poco al oír eso.

No se si famosa pero…-dijo rascándose la nariz-bueno tal vez si un poquito.

La niña rio por la broma de su tía.

Finalmente al llegar donde su destino, deteniéndose en frente de una de las tantas casas de esa calle, la niña se decepciono un poco, era una casa común y corriente de un solo piso, igual que la de los vecinos. Por alguna razón esperaba algo más.

¿Vives aquí?-pregunto sin pensar mirando con cierta duda la humilde morada.

Mabel no pudo evitar reír por la pregunta, al parecer también la niña tenia un toque de su madre.

Si, no todos nos podemos costear una mansión-dijo bromeando.

Marlene de inmediato se sonrojo y agacho la mirada apenada.

P-perdón-se disculpo-no quise…

Mabel rodo los ojos divertida.

No te preocupes-dijo desabrochándose el cinturón-que solo estoy bromeando tontita, vamos que ya es algo tarde y ya tengo hambre-dijo al bajar del auto, Marlene tardo un rato en reaccionar pero al hacerlo de nuevo empezó a sonreír, su tía realmente era genial.

Cuando su tía abrió la puerta y le dio el paso a su hogar temporal, Marlene no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse.

El lugar era bastante… peculiar, cada pared estaba pintada de diferente color y casi todas cubiertas con pinturas extrañas y retratos, los muebles eran muy rústicos, se olía un aroma dulce, como galletas y siendo algo de lo mas llamativo una enorme pintura colgada sobre la chimenea, era una imagen donde se apreciaba la constelación de la osa mayor en el cielo nocturno... la sala, donde un juego de sillones y la chimenea, era lo mas "normal" de la casa.

¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Mabel al llegar a la sala y dejándose caer en uno de los sillones bastante cansada por arrastrar la pesada mochila.

La niña embobada viendo el lugar de nuevo tardo en reaccionar.

Bueno… es…. Muy genial-dijo empezando a sonreír.

Hago lo que puedo-dijo su tía encogiéndose de hombros-¿quieres un recorrido rápido?

La niña sentándose juntos a su tía asintió.

Bueno… aquí es la sala y esa es la chimenea-dijo apuntando la hoguera, Marlene rodo los ojos divertida-acá atrás esta la cocina y el comedor-dijo apuntando a la zona detrás de la sala-por ese pacillo, la primera puerta a la derecha es el baño, la segunda es mi habitación… nunca entres ahí-dijo poniendo cara seria y asustando un poco a su sobrina para luego bufar divertida-no te creas, puedes entrar cuando quieras solo toca primero ¿ok?-dijo sonriente haciendo que su sobrina nuevamente sonriera-y la puerta a la izquierda será tu cuarto, ¿entendido?

Entendido-dijo la niña asintiendo.

Muy bien, ahora vamos a instalarte-dijo poniéndose de pie y nuevamente cargando la pesada mochila-no uso mucho ese cuarto, lo tengo como bodega y le falta pintarlo-dijo mientras tomaba rumbo al dicho cuarto-y de eso nos ocuparemos el fin de semana, lo pintaremos a tu gusto ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto girándose esperando encontrar a su sobrina siguiéndola pero no fue así-¿Marlene?

La niña que al pasar frente a la chimenea noto que sobre esta había un pequeño retrato, justo debajo de la pintura de la constelación, una imagen que la hizo detenerse en seco sintiendo mariposas en el estomago.

Era una fotografía donde aparecen dos personas, la primera era una chica de unos 20, de pelo castaño, sonriente y haciendo la seña de paz a la cámara, era obvio de quien se trataba. La segunda persona era la que le llamo la atención.

La versión joven de su tía tenía abrazado del cuello aun chico de la misma edad, igualmente de pelo castaño, tenia algo de barba, con ojeras pero sonriente y usaba una gorra azul con un pino impreso en la frente.

Marlene miraba atenta la imagen, no era la primera vez veía una foto de _**el**_ … pero esta era especial.

Mabel que había regresado a su lado miraba a su sobrina sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, al parecer la imagen impacto mucho a la niña.

Es… ¿es mi papá?-pregunto la niña sin dejar de ver la foto.

Si-contesto la mujer.

Hubo un rato de silencio que hizo que Mabel empezara a incomodarse.

¿No habías visto fotos de el?-pregunto no muy segura.

La niña agacho la mirada.

Si… pero es la primera vez que lo veo tan joven… y sonriendo-dijo en voz baja.

Mabel miro la fotografía enfocándose en la imagen de su hermano, luego volvió a mirar a su sobrina que miraba al suelo con puños apretados. Se mordió el labio por el sentimiento de culpa que la empezó a invadir.

Tomo aire, además de valor, y se agacho a la altura de su sobrina dispuesta a levantarle el ánimo.

Tengo muchos fotos de el… cuando éramos niños-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la niña-luego te la muestra-dijo sonriendo.

La niña levanto la mirada viendo el rostro de su tía, sonrió levemente pero de forma sincera.

Me gustaría-dijo

Sabes…-continuo su tía-te pareces mucho a el… bueno en lo hermosa y fantástica eres idéntica a mi-dijo rodando lo ojos provocando una risa de su sobrina-pero en lo demás… eres idéntica a el.

La niña se sonrojo, no era la primera vez que le decían eso, pero si que alguien que no fuera su mamá se lo dijera.

Gracias-dijo apenada.

Las dos se quedaron viendo, Marlene empezaba a ver con otros ojos a su tía.

Ahora si-dijo Mabel poniéndose de pie-vamos a mostrarte tu cuarto que ya me gruñe la panza-la niña asintió siguiendo a su tía a su nuevo cuarto.

Su tía tenia razón cuando le dijo que ese cuarto estaba algo abandonado, los únicos muebles del lugar eran la cama y una mesa de noche, el resto del cuarto lo ocupaban un montón de cajas.

El resto de la tarde entre las dos trataron de hacer mas habitable el cuarto, sacaron algunas de las cajas al pasillo y otras solo las acomodaron en un rincón, luego con mas tiempo les encontrarían lugar, la niña aprovecho que su tía salió un momento del cuarto para sacar de su mochila un retrato y ponerlo en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, era una fotografía donde salían ella y su mamá, una mujer rubia muy atractiva.

Vaya, conque ya empezaste a desempacar-dijo Mabel que había regresado al cuarto y agachándose donde la mochila abierta-déjame ayudarte.

Marlene al ver la acción de su tía palideció, la iba a descubrir.

¡No lo hagas!-grito la niña, pero era demasiado tarde.

Mabel fue tomada por sorpresa por la reacción de la niña, pero al ver el interior de la mochila y ver su contenido, y la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan pesada, empezó a sonreír.

Además de ropa, la mochila estaba llena de libros, muchos libros. Algunos parecían muy viejos y de hecho Mabel, que había crecido rodeada de libros, reconoció muchos de los títulos, eran libros del género misterio.

Conque era esto ¿eh?-dijo sacando uno de los libros.

Marlene deseaba que la tierra la tragara, muy apenada se sentó en la cama y se tapo el rostro con sus manos.

No te rías-dijo sin descubrir su rostro.

Mabel se le quedo mirando y pensando que realmente se parecía a _**el**_. Se puso de pie y poniéndose justo al frente de su sobrina se puso de cuclillas.

¿Por qué debería de reírme?-pregunto tomando de las manos a la niña y descubriendo su rostro, Marlene estaba roja como tomate y con los ojos algo cristalinos.

Es raro-respondió ella sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a su tía.

Mabel empezó a reír haciendo que Marlene se sonrojara más.

Claro que no lo es tonta-dijo rodando lo ojos-todo lo contrario, es muy genial.

Marlene algo sorprendida finalmente miro al rostro a su tía.

Pero… si lo es-dijo-que a una niña le guste eso…

¿Leer?-dijo Mabel con ceja levantada-claro que no lo es, cariño tu no eres rara ni nada parecido, jamás te avergüences por algo que te guste ¿entiendes? –Acaricio una de las mejillas de su sobrina-Mientras tu seas feliz nada importa.

La niña sintió un calor en su pecho, ahora si estaba segura que su tía era alguien súper genial.

Gracias tía Mabel-dijo sonriendo.

Para la cena, las dos se la dedicaron en la cocina tratando de preparar algo, fue una actividad muy divertida porque la mujer dejo que la niña participara bastante, claro que al inicio su sobrina no se mostro muy segura de eso, después de todo jamás había preparado algo, cuando tienes un chef personal para que lo harías tu, pero la verdad con los ánimos de su tía la niña de apoco se fue animando. Mabel a pesar de ser una experta cocinera se hizo la tonta haciendo de la actividad bastante divertida arrojándose algo de comida y haciendo experimentos tontos con los ingredientes.

Marlene jamás creyó conocer a un adulto que fuera tan divertido.

Estuvo muy genial-dijo la niña muy emocionada mientras acomodaba su cama preparándose para dormir, ya vestía una pijama totalmente rosa.

Si que lo fue-dijo su tía que la ayudaba a acomodarse.

¿Mañana podemos hacerlo otra vez?-pregunto muy ilusionada mientras se acurrucaba en su nueva cama.

Mabel sonrió con la idea de que finalmente logro ganarse a su sobrina.

Bueno…-dijo rascándose la cabeza-no creo tener tantas energías para limpiar todos los días tal desorden-dijo riendo pero provocando una cara de decepción en su sobrina-pero… tengo una mejor idea.

De nuevo a la niña le brillaron lo ojos.

¿Cuál?-pregunto emocionada.

Que tal si mañana me acompañas a mi trabajo…-dijo sonriente-seguro una cocinera tan buena como tu seria de mucha ayuda.

¡Me encantaría!-grito emocionada, sin duda pasar el verano con su tía seria muy genial.

Mabel empezó reír por la reacción de la niña, tal vez se pareciera a sus padres, pero estaba seguro que también tenia un poco de ella misma.

Genial-dijo la mujer arropando a la niña-entonces descansa, será un verano intenso-dijo besando la frente de la niña-buenas noches cariño.

Marlene se sonrojo un poco, esos gestos solo los tenia su mamá con ella.

Igualmente tía Mabel-dijo algo apenada.

Pero cuando su tía ya le había dado la espalda dispuesta a salir del cuarto recordó algo.

Espera tía Mabel-dijo sentándose en su lugar.

¿Que pasa?-pregunto volviendo a ver a su sobrina.

Bueno…-la niña se empezó a sonrojar-quería preguntarte algo.

¿Qué cosa?-dijo volviendo al lado de su sobrina.

Acaso… bueno… ¿hay algún circo por aquí?-pregunto apenada.

Mabel no esperaba eso, se le quedo mirando con ceja levantada sin entender porque tal pregunta.

¿Un circo?-dijo-no… estoy segura que por aquí no hay algo así… ¿Por qué preguntas?

La niña por la pena tardo en contestar, lo que estaba apunto de contar era muy extraño, incluso para su tía.

Bueno… es que cuando llegue… el rato que te estuve esperando… vi a muchos enanitos… y pensé que eran parte de un circo o algo así-dijo sobándose las manos incomoda.

¿Enanitos?-pregunto Mabel Pines que empezaba a sonreír.

Bueno… creo que eran eso… eran mas chicos que yo y tenían grandes barbas-la niña no se creía así misma lo que decía.

Mabel empezó a reír a carcajadas, vaya que si seria un verano interesante.

No te rías-le reclamo apenada su sobrina-que es en serio.

Oh, cariño perdóname-dijo tratando de calmarse-es que no creí que se dejaran ver tan fácil.

¿Quiénes?-pregunto de inmediato la niña.

Mabel en lo que retomaba aire empezó a recordar su primer verano en ese pueblo.

Luego te explico…-dijo nuevamente besando en la frente a su sobrina-fue un día muy intenso, mejor duerme que mañana nos levantamos temprano-dijo de nuevo tomando rumbo a la puerta dejando a una Marlene algo decepcionada, después de apagar la luz y estar a punto de cerrar la puerta del cuarto recordó que faltaba decir algo-oh… y bienvenida a Gravity Falls.


	2. El Restaurante

Cuando su tía le dijo que pasarían el día en el restaurante que era propiedad de ella llego a pensar que seria una actividad muy divertida teniendo en cuenta la noche anterior donde vaya que si se divirtió ayudando a su extraña, pero muy genial, tía en la cocina.

Pero resulto ser un labor bastante aburrido.

El restaurante era un pequeño local ubicado en el centro del pueblo, a una cuadra de la plaza principal. Era un lugar bastante sencillo, la cocina era pequeña, el interior era muy colorido con focos de diferentes colores iluminando cada esquina del pequeño restaurante, no había mas de seis mesas en el interior y un par en el exterior bajo la sombra de un bonito árbol.

Al parecer el negocio no era muy movido, ya era mas de medio día y hasta ahora no habían tenido ni un solo cliente. Su tía se la pasaba en la cocina siempre lista a preparar algo cuando fuera requerida, la mecerá y única empleada, una chica llamada Liz, se limitaba a estar sentada en una de las mesas con cara de aburrida mientras leía un libro, que Marlene reconoció como uno del genero terror. La niña estaba en la recepción con una cara de aburrida y algo fastidiada, de nuevo empezaba a dudar que su verano en ese pueblo valiera la pena.

Hasta donde había visto, era un lugar bastante peculiar, por no decir atrasado. Todo parecía ser viejo y anticuado, los edificios, los autos y también las personas, aunque eso si, eran las personas mas amistosas que había conocido, porque igual que en la tarde anterior, cada vez que veían pasar el auto de su tía se detenían para saludarla.

Al pensar eso y aun con cara de fastidio se enfoco en la joven mecerá, que parecía ser la única persona que no encajaba en ese pueblo lleno de gente amable.

Era una chica de unos 16, de piel clara, traía el pelo corto y pintado de color morado, usaba maquillaje oscuro al igual que sus ropas siendo lo mas llamativo su playera con una calavera impresa aunque ahora utilizaba un delantar blanco con el nombre del restaurante: "The Pines".

Al conocerla y motivada por su tía, quiso hacerle platica pero la adolescente le hizo un mal gesto y le dijo que no la fastidiara. Marlene bufo molesta al recordar eso.

¿Como van?-oyó la voz de su tía a sus espaldas y al girarse se la encontró también usando un delantar, con el pelo recogido y cubierta de harina pero como siempre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Esto es muy aburrido tía Mabel-contesto la niña rodando los ojos provocando una risa de su tía.

¿Y tu como vas Liz?-pregunto mirando donde la mecera que seguía enfocada en su libro.

La chica levanto la vista mirando a su jefa y a la sobrina de esta, las dos castañas esperaban su respuesta.

De lujo-dijo fastidiada.

Esa es la actitud-la felicito Mabel muy animada.

La adolescente puso los ojos en blanco volviendo a su libro.

Marlene miraba atenta a su tía, jamas había conocido una persona tan positiva.

No se desanimen chicas-continuo la dueña del local-estoy segura que los clientes no tardan.

Lo que usted diga-dijo la peli-morado sin dejar de ver su libro.

Marlene frunció el ceño, la actitud de esa chica era muy grosera. Mabel nuevamente rio al ver la cara que puso su sobrina.

No te preocupes cariño-dijo en voz baja y agachándose a su altura-Liz es algo... especial pero te aseguro que cuando acabe el verano ustedes dos serán grandes amigas-dijo guiñando un ojo.

Marlene se le quedo viendo con ceja levantada sin entender.

Ok, cualquier cosa ya saben donde estoy-dijo su tía poniéndose de pie y regresando a la cocina.

Marlene se quedo pensando que su tía aveces decía cosas muy raras.

Al quedarse nuevamente sola, bueno, casi sola, bufo fastidiada. Su tía era alguien muy genial, rara, pero genial. Pero ese pueblo estaba lejos de serlo, ahora entendía porque su familia se fue de ese lugar, pero ahora la duda de porque su tía termino ahí empezó a sonar en su cabeza. Llego a pensar en seguir a su tía a la cocina y preguntarle pero fue en ese momento que la puerta del local se abrió.

Buenos dias-dijo la mujer al entrar. Era una mujer ya algo mayor con algo de sobrepeso, pelo largo y blanco pero lo mas destacado era que al parecer solo tenia un ojo. Ahora que la veía, Marlene la reconoció como una de las personas que saludo a su tía la tarde anterior.

B-buenos dias- dijo la niña enderezándose en su lugar y por instinto volteo donde la mesera pero esta seguía distraída en su libro, Marlene volvió a fruncir el ceño, esa chica en serio le estaba empezando a caer mal.

La mujer, que todos los días iba por una taza de café y algún postre se fue acercando donde la recepción y al ver mejor a la joven recepcionista creyó que su ojo la engañaba.

H-hola-dijo Marlene algo intimidada por atender su primer cliente-¿en que podemos servirle?

No puedo creerlo-confeso la mujer-seguro mis dos ojos me engañan-se levanto el párpado que tenia cerrado revelando un ojo completamente funcional y provocando una cara de horror de la niña-¡si se trata de Mabel Pines!

Marlene todavía algo impactada por lo que acababa de ver vaya que si fue tomada por sorpresa.

N-no-dijo algo dudosa la niña-yo...

Susan-de nuevo la voz de la dueña se escucho. Mabel al oír la voz de la anciana quiso ir a saludarla-¿como le va?

La anciana veía algo embobada donde Mabel habia aparecido, parpadeo un par de veces con su ojo bueno para luego volver enfocarse en la niña.

¿Dos Mabel?-preguntó confundida.

Al oír eso Mabel empezó a reír mientras que Marlene se sonrojo bastante.

Nada de eso-dijo Mabel entre risas acercandose donde su sobrina y la anciana-aunque si que se parece a mi ¿no?

Que cosa mas rara... ¿quien es ella?-preguntó la anciana.

Es mi sobrina-contesto orgullosa-es la hija de Dipper.

Al oír eso la mujer abrió su ojo como un plato.

La hija de..-de nuevo la anciana se le quedo viendo a la niña que se le notaba muy apenada.

Tardo un rato en reaccionar pero al hacerlo una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

¡Pero que lindura!-grito emocionada-¡si que te pareces a tu tía!

La anciana empezó a pellizcar la mejilla de la niña muy emocionada, aunque eso obviamente no le agrado a Marlene.

Pasara el verano conmigo-complemento Mabel que veía satisfecha la escena, estaba segura que la noticia de que la hija de _**el**_ estaba en el pueblo correría como pólvora.

¡Que hermosa niña!-continuó la mujer que seguía pellizcando la mejilla de la niña agitándola de un lado a otro.

G-gracias-dijo Marlene que se empezaba a marear y el cachete también se le empezaba a adormecer.

Miro a su tía con la esperanza de que la salvara pero ella solo estaba sonriente viendo la escena, luego se dio cuenta que la mecerá también las observaba con una sonrisa burlona. Al sentirse humillada decidido que era suficiente.

Con bastante esfuerzo se zafo del agarre de la anciana y al lograrlo se empezó a sobar la megilla afectada.

Gracias-trato de no sonar grosera.

Oh linda, eres tan hermosa, igual que tu tía a tu edad-continuo alabándola la anciana.

G-gracias-volvio a decir pero ahora algo apenada.

* * *

Esa escena se repitió varias veces el resto de ese día, tal vez no de forma tan empalagosa, pero cada vez que un adulto entraba al local y preguntaba quien era la niña:

Es la hija de Dipper-respondía la dueña y chef del local.

Eso de inmediato provocaba una reacción de alegría, alabando a la niña y dejando una buena propina cuando se iban.

Marlene empezaba a fastidiarse, se sentía muy incomoda siendo el centro de atención y por alguna razón, que la empezaran a consentir por ser la hija de quien era le empezó a disgustar. Y sobretodo la duda de porque esa gente reaccionaba así cuando se enteraban quien era su padre empezó a hacerle ruido.

Como Mabel dedujo, para la tarde el restaurante estaba a tope, casi todos habían ido con la intención de conocer a la hija de _**el**_ y de paso se quedaban a comer algo.

Había tal cantidad de gente que tuvieron que sacar un par de mesas desplegables para no desaprovechar esta cantidad de gente y obviamente la única mecerá del lugar se vio sobrepasada por tanto trabajo, tanto así que Marlene empezo a ayudarle. Hubiera disfrutado ver un rato sufrir a la desagradable mecerá pero se sintió obligada a ayudarle.

Se limito a tomar las ordenes o solo llevar alguna taza de café o algún plato con algún postre, provocando reacciones tiernas de los clientes, cosa que la hizo sentirse incomoda.

Obviamente el aburrimiento que padeció en la mañana había desaparecido, pero ahora era el estrés lo que la empezaba a invadir. Iba de un lado otro tratando de atender lo mejor posible las diferentes mesas. Se encontraba tan revolucionada y distraída en este labor que termino chocando con uno de los aparentes clientes que esperaban un lugar.

P-perdo-se disculpo de inmediato la niña que al ver el tamaño y postura del hombre con quien choco se sintio algo intimidada.

Oh no linda, tu perdoname a mi-responsio dulce el hombre.

Era una persona algo obesa, vestía un elegante traje azul con una linda corbata, su rostro era rechoncho y rosado, tenia una barba estilo candado color blanca y lo mas llamativo de su persona era su enorme copete extremadamente brilloso e igualmente blanco.

Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo alegre al ver mejor a la niña.

Marlene por alguna razón retrocedió un par de pasos, ese hombre tenia un brillo en los ojos que le hizo tenerle algo de miedo.

Dejame adivinar-dijo el hombre muy sonriente-eres la sobrina de Mabel.

La niña no puedo evitar sentirse algo sorprendida.

¿Como lo supo?-preguntó.

El obeso empezó a reír.

Tengo mis trucos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-pero la verdad no fue difícil deducirlo, te pareces mucho a ella cuando niña.

Marlene permaneció un rato viendo embobada a ese carismático hombre, tal vez no era alguien malo como llego a pensar.

¿Usted conoce a mi tía?-preguntó con más confianza.

Nuevamente el hombre rio.

Claro, la conosco muy bien... Y ella a mi-dijo guiñando un ojo aunque Marlene no entendio porque ese gesto.

¡Marlene!-el grito de Mabel los tomo por sorpresa.

Cuando salio de la cocina para tomar un respiro y ver como le iba a sus chicas sintió la sangre hervir al encontrar a su sobrina hablando con ese hombre. Con paso apresurado y con cara de pocos amigos fue hasta ellos sin importarle la cantidad de órdenes pendientes que había.

Al llegar donde ellos, y con medio restaurante viéndola, se puso entre ambos dejando a su sobrina a sus espaldas y viendo a los ojos a ese peligroso sujeto.

Marlene si que estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su tía.

Gideon...-dijo con bastante desprecio sosteniéndole la mirada a ese hombre-¿que haces aquí?

El de pelo blanco de nuevo empezo a reír satisfecho por la reacción de la mujer.

Cálmate pastelito-dijo con bastante confianza-solo hago mi trabajo, es el labor del alcalde ver como van los negocios del pueblo... Aunque sean pequeños e insignificantes-dijo burlón.

¿Alcalde?-pregunto la niña en voz baja tratando de ver el rostro de su tía-¿pastelito?

Ya te e dicho que no me importa, no te quiero en mi restaurante-dijo Mabel aun muy molesta.

El alcalde bufo divertido.

Esta bien, como tu quieras-dijo rodando los ojos-solo dime... ¿quien es la niña?-preguntó con maña.

Mabel por primera vez tardo en contestar esa pregunta.

Es mi sobrina... Es la hija de Pacifica...-

En el rostro regordete del alcalde se empezo a dibujar una enorme sonrisa.

Vaya, vaya... Con que es la hija del chico Pines...-dijo enfocándose en la niña- bien, como alcalde de este pueblo, te doy la bienvenida a Gravity Falls-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Gracias-fue lo unico que dijo la niña a espaldas de su tía.

Bien, me retiro-dijo el hombre acomodandose su corbata-pero seguro nos volveremos ver... Hasta pronto niña Pines... Hasta pronto pastelito-dijo dandoles la espalda y saliendo del lugar.

Mabel aun bastante tensa no bajo la guardia hasta que el alcalde obeso se perdio de su vista.

Marlene algo asustada por la extraña actitud de su tía no sabia muy bien que decirle.

Tía Mabel...-dijo dudosa y tomando del pantalón a su tía-¿estas bien?

Mabel al girarse y ver el rostro de preocupación de su sobrina sintió como el enojo desaparecía, soltó un suspiro cansado y se agacho a su altura.

Perdóname cariño-se disculpo-solo que ese tipo me pone de malas.

Pero parece ser alguien agradable-dijo la niña y provocando que su tía frunciera el ceño.

Creeme, jamas confies en Gideon-dijo en tono molesto.

Ok, entiendo-dijo sonrojada-pero... ¿porque te dice pastelito?... ¿acaso fue tu novio?

La cara que puso Mabel fue de completa indignacion.

Ya quisiera-dijo provocando una risa de su sobrina.

¡Oigan!-las dos voltearon donde la mecerá peli-morada las llamo-no quiero interrumpir pero la comida no se prepara sola ni se sirve sola-dijo bastante molesta mientras cargaba varios platos.

Ahí fue donde las dos castañas se dieron cuenta que medio restaurante había visto la escenita que protagonizaron.

Lo siento-dijeron algo sonrojadas las dos Pines.

* * *

Ya para el anochecer el flujo de gente disminuyo, ya solo un par de mesas estaban ocupadas y las empleadas del local estaban ya mas ocupadas en limpiar el lugar preparan todo para cerrar.

Marlene estaba afuera limpiando el par de mesas con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro, estaba muy cansada, pero como el día anterior, este había superado sus expectativas.

Se sentó un momento en una de las sillas y miro la calle, era bastante bonita con ese toque rural, con los viejos faros y negocios iluminándola con la muy agradable gente del pueblo recorriendola. Elevo la mirada y se dijo a si misma que sin duda lo mas hermoso de ese lugar era su cielo nocturno, que a diferencia del de la ciudad, estaba lleno de estrellas.

Distraída en esos pensamientos sintió como algo como una gota le daba en el cachete, frunció el ceño y se toco donde sintió esa gota.

¡Oye niña!-

Se giro donde la llamaban topándose a unos cuantos metros a un niño pelirrojo de su misma edad, vestía una botas, un pantalón de mezclilla y un abrigo estilo leñador. La niña se le quedo viendo con ceja levantada.

¡Bienvenida a Gravity Falls!-dijo para después llevarse una pajilla a la boca y ahí fue donde Marlene entendió lo que pasaba. Al sentir como un nuevo papelito babeado le daba en la cara se puso de pie bastante indignada.

¿Que haces?- grito mientras se limpiaba la baba del rostro-¡grosero!

El niño rio por la reaccion de la niña.

Solo te doy la bienvenida-dijo burlón-¿acaso no me escuchaste?-dijo volviendo a disparar un nuevo papelito babeado.

¡Basta!-le exigio la castaña que cos sus manos trataba de cubrirse.

Vamos, creia que la gente de ciudad eran rudos-dijo el pelirrojo muy satisfecho por la reaccion de la niña.

Eres un tonto-dijo Marlene tratando de defenderse.

El niño solo rodó los ojos divertido.

Pues tu eres una cara babeada-dijo escupiendo un nuevo proyectil.

Marlene ya con ojos humedecidos en un intento de ponerse a salvo se escondió debajo de la mesa.

¡Vete!- exigió la niña-¡le voy a decir a mi tía!

El niño solo tuvo que agacharce para tenerla de nuevo en el radar de tiro.

Me tiene sin cuidado-dijo burlón preparándose para nuevamente disparar aunque esta vez no pudo hacerlo.

Marlene se sorprendió al ver como el niño se elevo del suelo provocando que este soltara un grito de dolor.

¡Suéltame!-se oyó la voz del pelirrojo.

Marlene algo dudosa salio de su escondite para ver lo que pasaba y hacerlo se sorprendió bastante. Liz tenia tomado de los calzoncillos al fastidioso pelirrojo.

¡Que me sueltes!-le volvió a exigir retorciéndose tratando de escaparse inútilmente del calzón chino.

Vaya, si es el pequeño Angus-dijo burlona la chica-no te creí tan cobarde como para meterte con una niña.

¡Cállate emo!-dijo tratando de aguantar el dolor.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto la peli-morada a la niña castaña, esta solo asintió secándose los ojos.

¡Que me sueltes!-volvio a remeter el niño.

Disculpate-le ordeno la adolecente.

No-

Bien, supongo que te gusta que te haga esto-dijo elevandolo un poco mas.

!Sueltame¡-volvio a exigirle solo que esta vez con los ojos ya algo humedecidos por el dolor.

Discúlpate... O quieres que le diga a tu madre lo que hiciste-dijo con sonrisa burlona-seguro la Directora quedra saber que su hijo molesta a la sobrina de la señorita Mabel...

Al oír eso el niño dejo de luchar poniendo una cara de espanto.

N-no-dijo con cierto miedo-m-me disculpare...

La chica sonrió satisfecha, bajo al pobre pelirrojo y se cruzo de brazos esperando la disculpa.

El pelirrojo orgulloso no estaba aun muy dispuesto a pedir perdón.

Rápido piojo-le ordeno impaciente.

El niño bufo molesto, no tenia de otra.

Lo siento-dijo murmurando.

Mas fuerte-le ordeno severa la adolescente.

Lo siento-dijo ya en tono audible.

Marlene solo asintió sonrojada.

Ahora vete-dijo la chica aun cruzada de brazos-y no te quiero volver a ver por aquí ¿entendiste?

El niño solo volvió a bufar molesto, miro a la castaña y se dijo así mismo que luego se la cobraría. Finalmente rengando y acomodándose sus calzoncillos volvió a su casa con su orgullo herido.

Cuando el pelirrojo se perdió de su vista, Marlene sonrojada y sobándose las manos se le quedo viendo a su salvadora.

Gracias-dijo muy apenada.

Liz, con ceja levantada se le quedo viendo, para luego bufar molesta.

No importa-dijo dándole la espalda-aprende a defenderte tu sola-dijo antes de volver a entrar al local.

Marlene agacho la mirada y se quedo pensando en eso ultimo.

* * *

Ya rumbo a casa, Marlene sentada en el asiento del copiloto estaba seria, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Vaya que si fue un buen día-dijo Mabel, que a diferencia de su sobrina se le notaba bastante animada-hace tiempo que no nos iba tan bien.

La niña se le quedo viendo, dudaba si preguntarle algunas cosas que desde hace rato le rondaban en la cabeza.

Decidió aprovechar el rojo de un semáforo para hacerlas.

Tía Mabel... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo sobándose las manos.

Claro cariño-dijo su tía que se empezo a soltar el pelo.

Porque... Bueno... ¿porque vives aqui?-esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

¿a que viene eso?-pregunto con ceja levantada.

Es que... Yo se que tu no eres de aquí... Y no veo porque preferir vivir en este lugar que en la ciudad-dijo algo apenada.

Mabel solo rio levemente.

Cuando termine el verano sabrás porque-fue la respuesta.

Marlene rodó los ojos, ese tipo de respuestas raras la empezaban a fastidiar.

Bueno... También quería saber...-ahora tocaba la pregunta principal-¿porque todos parecen conocer a mi papá?

Mabel puso una cara de pensar bien la respuesta.

El es muy famoso por aquí-dijo provocando que su sobrina se empezara a molestar.

De eso ya me di cuenta-dijo con ceño fruncido-¿pero porque?

Nuevamente Mabel tardo en contestar, no podía hablar demás.

El...para la gente de este lugar era... es un héroe-dijo algo nostálgica-el hizo cosas increíbles... el era increíble.

Marlene algo sonrojada quería saber más.

¿Como que cosas?-pregunto algo emocionada.

Mabel se mordió el labio, tenia que controlarse, la niña aun no estaba lista.

Es... una larga historia-dijo provocando que su sobrina volviera a fruncir el ceño-una historia que luego te contare... lo prometo.

Marlene algo molesta se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia el frente.

Mabel sonrió de manera triste, ahora que la veía bien, esa niña si se parecía mucho a ella cuando tenia su edad.

No te enojes-dijo su tía-para compensarte... Mañana te llevare al lugar mas genial del mundo...

Eso si llamo la atención de la niña.

¿Donde es eso?-pregunto volviendo a ver a su tía.

Mañana pasaras el día en la cabaña del misterio...-

* * *

 ** _Saludos mis queridos desconocidos... soy el autor XD_**

 ** _Bien, una nueva historia... Y calculo que esta si va a durar buen rato._**

 ** _Quiero pedirles algo de paciencia, y no solo lo digo por el tiempo que me vaya a tardar en subir cada capitulo, también por algunas cosas de la misma historia, estos primeros capítulos irán algo lento, son para introducir a los personajes y eso es otra razón para que me tengan paciencia, no es lo mismo escribir sobre La Estrella Fugaz cuando es una niña que ya como adulta y sobretodo este fanfic, empezando con la protagonista, tendrá varios OC._**

 ** _Ya que menciono a la protagonista, les confienzo que escogi ese nombre para que convinara con el de su Padre y su Tía XD_**

 ** _A tambien les diré que llegue a pensar en mantener en misterio quien era la Madre, pero no vi porque complicar demás las cosas XD_**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, inicia una nueva tontería._**

 ** _Les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo. Me despido._**

 ** _?_**


	3. El Signo De Interrogación

Desde el punto de vista de la joven castaña, el lugar esta lejos de ser el sitio mas genial del mundo.

Se trataba de una vieja cabaña a mitad del bosque y que al perecer era algo así como un destino turístico porque durante el camino observo vario letreros que anunciaban que se acercaban a la "Cabaña del Misterio".

Era un viejo edificio que se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, pareciera que en cualquier momento podría venirse abajo, la verdad tenía una muy mala pinta.

¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto su tía que como siempre, estaba muy sonriente, ella obviamente iba sentada en el asiento del conductor esperando expectante la respuesta de su sobrina-esta genial ¿no?

Marlene sentada en el asiento del copiloto veía con cierto horror el viejo edificio.

Yo… no diría eso tía Mabel-dijo sin dejar de ver la fea cabaña.

Mabel no pudo evitar reír, al ver y oír la actitud de su sobrina le hizo recordar al padre de la niña.

Creme cariño-dijo acaricien el pelo de la niña haciendo que esta se enfocara en ella-este es el lugar mas fantástico del mundo entero.

La niña se le quedo viendo sin entender para luego volver a mirar donde la cabaña.

¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto mientras se empezaba a acariciar las manos.

Mabel tardo en contestar pensando en por donde empezar, realmente era muchas las razones pero al final sonrió al tener la mejor de todas.

Bueno… para empezar aquí era donde tu papá y yo pasábamos el verano-dijo con cierta nostalgia.

Al oír eso de inmediato Marlene volvió a enfocarse en su tía algo sorprendida por la respuesta.

¿En serio?-se le notaba cierta emoción en su voz.

Nuevamente Mabel empezó a reír por la reacción de su sobrina.

Claro que es en serio-contesto entre risas-aquí era donde veníamos en las vacaciones… la verdad vivíamos todo el año esperando ese momento-confeso aun con ese tono nostálgico en su voz.

Marlene volvió a mirar hacia donde la cabaña, pero ahora con ciertas preguntas en su mente.

Entonces… ¿mi papá vivió aquí?-pregunto en tono bajo.

Mabel con sonrisa triste se le quedo mirando, una sensación de culpa volvía a nacer.

De hecho…-empezó dudosa-tu papá…

Pero cuando noto que su sobrina volvió a mirarla con ojos expectantes se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de hablar demás, tenía que contenerse.

No… nada-dijo agachando la mirada.

Obviamente eso provoca que la niña se decepcionara y frunciera el ceño, esa actitud misteriosa de su tía la empezaba a fastidiar.

Hubo un rato de silencio que empezó a incomodar a las dos Pines. Marlene de brazos cruzados y algo molesta miraba hacia el frente mientras que su tía solo apretaba los puños sintiéndose culpable.

Bien… supongo que es hora-dijo Mabel notándosele incomoda-vendré por ti a la tarde…

Al oír eso Marlene de inmediato volteo donde su tía con los ojos llenos de pánico.

¿No te vas a quedar?-dijo en un tono que notaba su preocupación de quedarse sola en ese lugar.

Eso fue suficiente para que su tía volviera a reír.

No cariño, tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo volviendo a acariciar el largo pelo de la niña-no te preocupes, estarás bien.

Marlene se le quedo viendo no muy convencida.

No estoy segura tía Mabel-dijo dijo la niña sobándose las manos y volviendo a mirar hacia la cabaña.

No te preocupes… se que no tiene una buena pinta… pero es un lugar fantástico, además, no existe lugar mas seguro en el mundo que este...-dijo bastante segura de sus palabras-es mas, te aseguro que para la tarde me darás la razón y no te vas a querer ir.

La niña seguía mirando hacia la cabaña aun muy dudosa.

Pero… ¿Quién vive ahí?-pregunto

Mabel empezó a reír levemente.

Tú solo pregunta por el señor misterio…-

Marlene frunció el ceño por tal rareza.

¿El señor misterio?-

Si, el señor misterio-dijo su tía con amplia sonrisa-ahora ve, que ya es tarde.

Marlene se lo pensó buen rato, obviamente estaba lejos de sentirse segura de visitar ese extraño lugar, realmente le daba mala espina tan siquiera acercarse al viejo edificio… pero pensando en lo que le dijo su tía decidió arriesgarse.

Respiro profundamente para tomar algo de valor, se desabrocho el cinturón y abrió la puerta del auto.

Te veo en la tarde cariño-se despidió su tía que estaba sonriente por ver que su sobrina visitaría su amada cabaña.

Si… nos vemos tía Mabel-dijo la niña antes de bajar del auto.

Cerro la puerta del viejo convertible y sobándose la manos se quedo viendo hacia donde el viejo edificio aun bastante dudosa. Pero tomando de nuevo algo de valor empezó a caminar rumbo a la cabaña del misterio.

Mabel no arranco el auto, miraba algo seria como su sobrina caminaba hacia la cabaña, quería estar segura de algo…

Cuando llego al pie de las escaleras del pórtico, volvió a dudar, ahora que estaba tan cerca ese lugar realmente era intimidante. Volteo donde aun estaba el viejo convertible en un intento de sentirse segura, al notar como su tía desde dentro del auto le hacia señas animándola a continuar fue suficiente para que volviera a tomar valor.

Al pisar el primer escalono yo como la vieja madera rechinaba haciendo que tuviera un leve escalofrió, por cada paso que daba se podía oír como la madera crujía, realmente era un lugar muy viejo.

Al llegar al pie de la puerta solo podía pensar en que clase se persona podría vivir en ese horrible lugar. Sin duda se trataría de gente muy extraña, serian como ermitaños.

Toco de forma suave la vieja puerta, como intentando que no la escucharan, dejo pasar unos cuantos segundos para volver a golpear un poco mas fuerte pero sin exagerar. Paso un rato y nadie abrió, para alivio de la joven castaña.

Bien… supongo…-dijo dispuesta a dar la media vuelta y volver con su tía.

Pero fue en ese momento que pudo escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. Trago en seco por los nervios, el sonar de cada paso hacia notar que se trataba de una persona de gran tamaño. Se empezó a imaginar un hombre enorme, con cara de malo y una actitud peor, si vivía en medio del bosque sin duda debería tratarse de un tipo muy rudo.

Por esa fue que se sorprendió bastante cuando vio al hombre que abrió le abrió la puerta.

Efectivamente se trataba de un hombre de gran tamaño, cincuentón, era alto y sobretodo, gordo. Iba vestido de forma simple, con una playera gris y unas bermudas además que usaba una gorra con un signo de interrogación marcada en la frente.

El hombre al abrir la puerta y ver a la joven castaña que había llamado abrió lo ojos como platos bastante sorprendido.

H-hola…-dijo la niña algo intimidada-busca al seño…

¿Mabel?-pregunto embobado el obeso.

Al oír la pregunta la niña se empezó a sonrojar.

N-no-dijo apenada-soy Marlene, la sobr…

Ooooh-la interrumpió el hombre emocionado al comprender de quien se trataba-vaya con que tu eres Marlene-dijo con gran sonrisa-es un gusto, te estábamos esperando.

El hombre le extendió la mano con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Hola, soy Soos-se presento.

Marlene algo sorprendida por la actitud alegre del hombre tardo un rato en reaccionar, pero finalmente regreso el gesto. Al estrechar la mano del hombre noto que estaba bastante calluda.

M-mucho gusto-dijo la niña aun algo apenada.

Vaya, realmente te pareceres a Mabel-dijo el obeso llevándose la manos en la cintura y sin dejar de sonreír-me engañaste por un segundo.

S-si, me lo han dicho mucho-confeso la niña algo sonrojada.

Es que sin duda te pareces-dijo riendo tontamente-es como si fueras la versión 2.0 de Mabel-al oír eso la niña solo pudo reír-ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde esta tu tía?, pensé que también iba a venir.

Oh, ella esta allá-dijo la niña apuntando donde el viejo convertible rojo.

Al ver lo que la niña apuntaba el hombre dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Hola Mabel!-grito mientras agitaba uno de sus enormes brazos saludando a la mujer.

Desde dentro del auto, Mabel que había estado observando la escena, regreso el saludo.

Marlene veía atenta al hombre, era alguien extraño, pero no de la forma en que se lo había imaginado.

Oh vaya-dijo el hombre volviéndose a enfocar en la niña-realmente es como ver el antes y después de una persona… me pregunto si habrá una versión infantil mía…-dijo poniendo cara seria y provocando de nuevo una risa de la niña.

No lo se… pero quien sabe-dijo Marlene con mas confianza, ese hombre realmente era alguien agradable.

Si… Soos 2.0… no suena mal ¿verdad?-dijo mientras se rascaba en mentón y con cara seria, aunque luego pareció recordar algo-¡tengo una idea!, te tengo que presentar a alguien, pero le diremos que eres Mabel niña y que viajaste en el tiempo, sin duda eso la sorprenderá-dijo riendo por su "gran" idea.

No se si eso funcione-dijo la niña también riendo, realmente era una persona muy chistosa.

Ven, pasa, seguro ella esta en la cocina-dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la niña.

Marlene se lo pensó un momento, volteo donde estaba el viejo auto de su tía y luego al rostro sonriente del hombre… ella también sonrió y entro a la cabaña.

Mabel al ver entrar a su sobrina a la cabaña soltó un suspiro de alivio, se quedo pensando algunas cosas poniendo cara seria aunque luego sonrió con la idea de que el verano para su sobrina oficialmente empezaba. Arranco el auto y tomo rumbo a su trabajo.


	4. El Ático

¿Qué tal?-pregunto el hombre gordo con amplia sonrisa y cierto tono de orgullo al cerrar la puerta.

Es…-dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros sin saber muy bien que contestar.

El lugar tenía peor pinta por dentro que por fuera, pareciera que en cualquier momento la horrible cabaña se derrumbaría. Era un lugar obscuro con un fuerte aroma a humedad y que daba una extraña sensación de que alguien te estuviera observando. El espacio dentro de esa cabaña estaba ocupado por un sin número de objetos acomodados en estantes y repisas. En la primera impresión que tuvo la niña pudo detectar un exhibidor llenos de collares exóticos, una sección dedicada a vender ropa barata, varios objetos colgados del techo, entre ellos un aparente dinosaurio volador que Marlene identifico como en pterodáctilo, y la zona de la caja registradora, donde además de la vieja caga de dinero noto varios frascos llenos de cosas asquerosas como ojos y dedos.

Esta genial ¿no?-dijo el hombre gordo con las manos en la cintura y con ese tono de estar orgulloso de su propiedad.

La niña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás pegándose a la puerta, arrepintiéndose de haber entrado y culpando a su tía de haberla dejado en ese horrible lugar.

Aún le falta un poco de mantenimiento-dijo el hombre sin prestarle atención a la niña- pero nada que un par de días de arduo trabajo de puedan arreglar.

S-si-dijo la niña temerosa.

Pronto será temporada de turistas y hay que estar preparados-dijo el hombre gordo mientras empezó a caminar por el lugar. La niña sin tener el valor de quedarse sola en ese sitio no le quedo de otra que seguirlo.

Entonces… ¿esto es una tienda?-dijo ella resguardándose en la sombra del tipo gordo. Él solo empezó a reírse de manera tonta al oír la pregunta.

Es más que eso-dijo él- es el lugar más genial del mundo.

La niña frunció el ceño al recordar a su tía.

Aquí ocurre de todo-continuo el gordo-supongo que este lugar tendrá algún tipo de toque mágico y todo eso.

Al escuchar eso la niña paro en seco mirando con ceja levantada al hombre.

¿Es en serio?-pregunto ella con un tono algo grosero.

El hombre la volteo a ver y no pudo evitar reír al recordar al pequeña Mabel, pero ahora con una actitud y personalidad parecida al otro gemelo. Era como una extraña fusión, el físico de ella y la personalidad de _**él**_.

Sé que suena extraño y loco-dijo con manos en la cintura y amplia sonrisa-pero créeme, este lugar no es para nada común.

La niña rodo los ojos incrédula. Al hacer esa acción su mirada se fijó al frasco de ojos que se encontraba en la recepción. Se le quedo viendo un instante pensando en que tipo de cristal o material estaban hechos para darles ese tono realista, para luego sentir un terrible escalofrió al notar como estos ojos se movían solos y se le quedaban viendo.

Este lugar da miedo-dijo como reflejo mientras se acercaba al hombre gordo en búsqueda de refugio.

No te culpo-dijo él aun riendo y empezó a caminar de nuevo por el lugar-tengo que admitir que no se ve tan bien, no al menos como cundo empecé a trabajar aquí.

Espera, ¿entonces este lugar no era tuyo cuando mi tía lo visitaba?-pregunto ella.

Oh no, yo era el encargado del mantenimiento-dijo Soos- cuando lo gemelos vinieron por primera vez yo era el que limpiaba el baño-dijo riendo, y provocando que la niña sintiera una sensación extraña al oír la palabra _gemelos_ , para luego poner cara seria-aunque… lo sigo haciendo…. Bueno supongo que es el destino-dijo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo pensé que tú eras algún familiar mío o algo así-confeso la niña.

Eso sería genial pero no-dijo el deteniéndose donde una cortinas colgaban a mitad del lugar-aunque siempre fuimos grandes amigos-dijo orgullos y con amplia sonrisa, Marlene empezó a pensar que no había conocido a una persona más risueña que ese hombre-el antiguo dueño, y pariente de tu papá y tu tía es él…-dijo emocionado y jalando de las cortinas…-¡El fundador!.

Marlene puso cara de horror al ver lo que se ocultaba detrás de esas cortinas. Una estatua de un monstruo, estaba hecha de cera, y muy mal hecha por cierto, parecía un tipo de ser antropomorfo, vestido de forma elegante y usando un sombrero tipo turco; con rostro semihumano, con grandes orejas, una mandíbula prominente, ojos saltones y una gran y rojiza nariz.

¡Que rayos es eso¡-grito la niña escondiéndose detrás de su nuevo amigo.

Este…-Soos se quieto la gorra, revelando su calvicie prematura y se empezó a rascar la cabeza, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando mostraba esa estatua, y no entendía muy bien porque-es el tío abuelo de tu tía-dijo el tratando de detectar cual es defecto de la estatua-el fundador de la cabaña del misterio…

¿Esa cosa es un pariente mío?-dijo aun escondida detrás del tipo gordo y también mirando la horrible figura.

¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-se oyó una voz femenina.

Marlene giro a donde se oía esa voz y se encontró con una mujer de pelo castaño claro, algo robusta y con grandes labios. Usaba un delantal blanco y traía su pelo recogido en una coleta.

Pero… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo la mujer al ver a la niña, acercándose de inmediato a saludarla-tú debes ser Marlene ¿verdad?

La niña aun escondida detrás de Soos se le quedo viendo curiosa.

S-si-dijo asintiendo-soy Marlene Pines.

Pero qué maravilla-dijo la mujer extendiéndole la mano con amplia sonrisa-en serio te pareces mucho a tu tía, igual de bonita.

G-gracias-respondió una muy sonrojada Marlene devolviéndole el saludo a la mujer.

Mi nombre es Melody-se presentó-soy la esposa de Soos y amiga de tu tía-dijo cordial agachándose a la altura de la niña.

M-mucho gusto-contesto la niña, esa mujer le dio una muy agradable impresión.

Te hemos estado esperando, cuando tu tía nos habló para decirnos que nos visitarías nos emocionamos mucho-continuo ella manteniendo ese tono agradable-sobre todo Soos, no te veíamos desde que eras una bebé, ¿no es así cariño?-dijo mirando hacia donde su esposo, que seguía observando como bobo la estatua tratando de detectar el defecto, ella solo rodo los ojos provocando una risa de la niña-Soos te estoy hablando.

El hombre salió de su transe y cuando noto la presencia de su esposa no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa.

Melody-dijo el hombre emocionado-a que no sabes quién nos visita…-dijo mirando a done la niña guiñándole un ojo-¡se trata de Mabel!

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír ante tal tonto intento de broma.

Buen intento Soos-dijo la mujer-pero es algo tarde para eso-dijo riendo.

Oh bueno-dijo el poniéndose de nuevo su gorra riendo de forma tonta-pero vaya que se parece ¿verdad?

Sin duda-le dio la razón su esposa-es como ver de nuevo a Mabel de niña.

Marlene parecía un tomate, a pesar desde que llegó a eso pueblo todo el mundo le decía eso, que esa pareja se lo dijera le hacía sentir una sensación de pena y agradecimiento, el lugar era feo pero esas personas realmente parecían ser gente buena.

Melody no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara roja de la niña, e imaginando la pena que debería de sentir decidió pasar a otra cosa para hacerla sentir más cómoda.

Bueno… ¿tienes hambre Marlene?-le pregunto, la niña apenada asintió- entonces vamos a la cocina, seguramente tú también tienes hambre ¿o no Soos?

Tu siempre sabes lo que quiero-le contesto orgulloso su esposo para luego besarla-por eso te amo

¡Soos!-le reclamos su esposa apenada.

Marlene no pudo evitar reír por la escena, realmente eran personas muy agradables.

La sección de la casa, incluyendo la cocina, estaba en mejores condiciones que la parte de la tienda, tenía un toque muy hogareño y el olor de humedad era ocultado por el delicioso aroma de la comida aunque aún se veía algo descuidada. La comida fue agradable, Soos se la dedico a comer sin pena y a cada momento afirmando lo orgullosos que se sentía de tener una esposa que fuera tan buena cocinera. Su esposa se enfocó más en la niña, que estaba cómoda y segura que esa comida podía hacerle competencia a la que su tía preparaba, contándole como conoció a su esposo y su decisión de ir a vivir con él.

No me lo tuve que pensar mucho-le confeso Melody-desde que lo vi por primera vez en el centro comercial supe que era un buen hombre-dijo mirando como su esposo se atragantaba de comida.

Qué bonito-dijo Marlene con ternura-¿entonces conocen a mi tía desde niña?

Claro-afirmo la mujer-ella y tu papá tienen en parte la culpa de que termináramos juntos ¿verdad cariño?

Vaya que si-dijo el hombre una vez trago la comida-ellos me ayudaron a conseguir una cita y me topé con Melody.

¿También mi papá?-pregunto incrédula, nunca se imaginó que su padre se la dedicara de casamentero.

Claro-contesto el hombre sonriente-siempre fuimos buenos amigos… por eso me dejo encargada la cabaña…- la sonrisa se le borro el darse cuenta de lo que dijo, igual su esposa que por un momento cerro los ojos pensando que su esposo a veces era demasiado distraído-creo que hable de más…

¡¿Qué?!-grito la niña bastante sorprendida.

Este…-Soos se puso como tomate, se supone que eso era un secreto, al menos para la niña-si… bueno… es que… bueno…-el hombre no sabía que responder.

La niña no sabía muy bien que pensar, realmente fue tomada por sorpresa. Esa cabaña era propiedad de su padre. Melody rodo lo ojos al ver la torpeza de su esposo, lo amaba, pero había veces que se metía solo en problemas, justo como estaba pasando.

Marlene-dijo ella con voz calmada y tratando de sonreír-es algo complicado de explicar… esta cabaña es propiedad de tu padre y de tu tía…-confeso-ellos nos pidieron que la cuidáramos y que nos hiciéramos cargo de ella y de la tienda…-dijo tomando uno de los hombros de la niña esperando que la entendiera-y es algo que hemos estado haciendo desde hace casi 20 años.

S-sí, eso-dijo el hombre apoyando a su esposa.

Vaya-dijo la niña sorprendida tratando de entender-e-eso no lo esperaba.

Es algo raro-confeso la mujer-pero es un favor que nos pidieron y que nosotros estamos muy orgullosos y agradecidos de cumplir.

La niña vio el rostro de la mujer, ella realmente era amable. Luego se enfocó en el hombre, traspiraba mucho y estaba rojo como tomate, él era muy gracioso e igual de amable. Supuso que por ahora no valía la pena preguntar más, al menos a ellos, su tía le tendrá que responder un par de preguntas más tarde.

S-si-contesto la niña fingiendo una sonrisa-entiendo.

Perdón por no decírtelo antes-dijo Melody en tono algo apenado-pero es algo que tu tía supuestamente debería haberte dicho-miro de forma seria a su esposo y este solo pudo sonreír apenado causando una risa en la niña, en serio eran buenas personas-así que creemos que es mejor que cualquier duda sea ella quien te responda ¿está bien?

Si-dijo la niña más segura, por alguna razón no podía desconfiar de esa pareja-no se preocupen…

Gracias-dijo Melody con sonrisa sincera.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que empezó a incomodar sobretodo a Soos que se sentía algo culpable.

Bueno…-Soos rompió el silencio rascando su cabeza notándosele lo incomodo-quería… bueno… ya que estas aquí ¿te gustaría ver el ático?

La niña levanto una ceja con mirada de incredulidad, esa era una propuesta algo rara. Melody no pudo evitar reír por su reacción.

Lo que Soos quiere decir es que si no te gustaría ver el cuarto donde tu papá y tu tía se quedaban-dijo sonriendo-ellos se quedaban en el ático durante las vacaciones y de hecho esta como lo dejaron ellos la última vez que se quedaron.

La cara de la niña cambio al oír eso. Sonriente asintió emocionada.

Me gustaría-confeso entusiasmada provocando la risa de la pareja. Al menos el momento incomodo de hace un instante ya fue superado.

Melody se quedó en la cocina limpiando mientras Soos llevaba a la niña al dicho cuarto. Ella no puedo evitar mirar cada rincón de la cabaña, el aroma a humedad aún se hacía notar y en serio le faltaba mantenimiento a fondo pero su impresión de ella fue cambiando al entender que ese lugar era donde su padre y su tía pasaban el verano divirtiéndose y que, al menos para su tía, era un lugar muy especial por eso trato de darse la idea de darle una oportunidad más allá de los evidente defectos, incluyendo los viejos escalones que rechinaban mientras subían.

Vaya, estoy seguro que esa niña la he visto antes por aquí-se oyó de repente una voz, gruesa y serena, tomando por sorpresa a la niña.

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto ella alarmada mirando hacia todas direcciones.

Seguramente fue Larry-contesto sin preocuparse Soos-a veces se me olvida que anda por ahí.

¿Larry?-pregunto la niña preocupada al no encontrar la fuente de esa voz.

Ya sabes, el periodista…-contesto Soos mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras- larga historia.

La niña de nuevo se sintió insegura, esa cabaña realmente daba miedo.

Ta-da-grito Soos al abrir la puerta del viejo ático.

Marlene sintió mariposas en el estómago al ver el interior del cuarto. El lugar a pesar de todo estaba muy limpio, teniendo en cuenta como se encontraba el resto de la cabaña, era amplio y en cada lado se hallaba una cama, y en medio de la pared, justo en medio de ambas camas una ventana triangular muy bonita que le daba buena iluminación al cuarto.

La niña sin decir nada entro mirando de un lado a otro del cuarto. Se notaba muy fácilmente por los decorados de ambos lados quien había dormido en cada cama.

Esta genial ¿no?-dijo Soos desde la puerta-está justo como lo dejaron los gemelos, solo entramos a limpiar y de hecho lo limpie antes de que llegaras-dijo orgulloso.

Esta genial-confeso la niña quien dio un vistazo por la ventana, logrando ver el frente de la cabaña y el inmenso bosque que la rodeaba.

Si, por algo ellos se quedaban aquí-respondió Soos-bueno, te dejo para que lo explores un poco, voy a estar abajo en la tienda-la niña lo volteo a ver algo asustada, no esperaba quedarse sola en esa cabaña, provocando una risa del gordinflón-no te preocupes-dijo entre risas-cualquier coso estamos abajo.

E-está bien-dijo no muy segura.

Además-dijo Soos dándole la espalda-no es como que aparezca un monstruo que te quiera comer o la cabaña se vaya a incendiar o algo así… bueno al menos no pasa desde hace años… como sea, cualquier cosa estamos abajo-diciendo eso dejó sola a una asustada Marlene.

Ya sola en el ático la niña tomándose de las manos intimidada empezó a explorar. Empezó por el lado más colorido del cuarto, los poster de unicornios y de viejas bandas de chicos afeminados además de pinturas infantiles de corazones y flores revelaban quien se quedaba en ese lado. Sonrió imaginándose a su tía cuando niña, todo mundo le dice que se parece a ella pero está segura que en gustos son muy diferentes, luego frunció el ceño al recordar las preguntas que ella le tendrá que responder de rato.

El otro lado por lo contrario, era más sobrio y el único decorado era un viejo cuadro de un barco. Marlene se acercó a la cama y durante un momento dudo pero finalmente la toco. Era algo tonto, pero ella rara vez entraba en contacto con cosas que alguna vez hayan sido de su padre, y de hecho solo conocía de _**él**_ por lo que su madre le contaba, en general que era alguien serio con pocos amigos, así que conocer las versiones de otras personas y saber que era alguien muy conocido en el pueblo y que de niño se la dedicaba de casamentero realmente era algo que le sorprendía y fascinaba.

Soltando un suspiro se sentó en la cama que alguna vez fue de su padre. Ese cuarto era muy acogedor y por alguna razón le daba una sensación de mucha seguridad. Se la paso un rato ahí sentada observando la luz que entraba por la ventada absorta en sus pensamientos, aunque se le hizo curioso ver la figura triangular que la sombra del marco de la ventada dibujaba en el piso.

 _El cuadro…-_

Se oyó una voz chillona de la nada tomando por sorpresa a la niña y haciendo que se pusiera de pie alarmada.

¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-pregunto al aire mirando de una lado a otro.

Nadie contestó. Esa sensación acogedora y segura había desaparecido. Luego recordó la voz que había escuchado al subir las escaleras y la reacción pasiva de Soos. Al parecer esas cosas eran común en esa cabaña. Ya incomoda decidió bajar, más allá de los poster y las camas no parecía existir otra cosa que explorar en ese cuarto, y ahora con esas voces misteriosas era mejor no andar sola.

Antes de salir miro de nuevo hacia la cama de su tía y sus poster y dibujos coloridos y luego hacia el lado donde alguna vez durmió su padre, más serio y discreto, y le hacía imaginar cómo era la relación entre ellos teniendo personalidades tan diferentes. Al enfocarse de nuevo a aquel lado del cuarto, volvió a notar el viejo cuadro del barco colgado en la pared.

¿El cuadro…?-se dijo así mismo recordando la voz chillona. Movió la cabeza de manera negativa tratando de serenarse-no seas tonta Marlene-dijo en voz alta.

Tomo rumbo a la puerta del cuarto pero antes de salir, la chispa de curiosidad que se negaba a morir y dejarla en paz la obligo a regresar. Olvidando la solemnidad y temor con que antes había tocado la cama de su padre, se subió con todo y zapatos para alcanzar el viejo cuadro.

Esto es tonto-se volvió a dirigir la palabra-¿voces misteriosas se oyen de la nada y yo les hago caso?-se estaba regañando así misma.

Cuando logro bajar el cuadro lo primero que hizo fue sacudirlo con sus manos para quitarle el polvo que lo cubría.

Bueno…-dijo mirando cada detalle del viejo cuadro sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común-creo… que enloquecí-dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama y dejando a un lado el cuadro, decepcionada aunque no sabía realmente que esperaba encontrar- creo que estar tanto tiempo en este extraño pueblo me afecto.

Ya intentaste ver lo que está escrito detrás del cuadro-la misma voz que se había escuchado en las escaleras se hizo presente.

La niña soltó un enorme grito mientras brincaba de la cama completamente tomada por sorpresa.

¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-dijo gritando mirando a todo lados buscando la fuente de esa voz

No es necesario gritar-contesto aquella voz son templanza-estoy aquí-al mirar como la niña seguía sin ubicarlo soltó un leve suspiro de fastidio-acá arriba, en la ventilación.

Al ver una cabeza de hombre viejo, canoso y con grandes gafas observándola desde la pequeña ventana de ventilación la niña palideció de inmediato.

Buen día señorita-se presentó cordial la cabeza- soy Larry King.

El grito que soltó Marlene fue tal que más de un animal que anduviera cerca de la cabaña se asustó.

¿Oíste eso?-le pregunto Melody a su esposo, que se encontraba limpiando el modelo del pterodáctilo de la tienda, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua fría.

Seguro es Marlene-dijo riendo de forma tonta mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso de agua fría-seguramente se encontró algo genial y vaya que se asombró, así era Mabel de niña-dijo seguro volviendo a trabajar.

Si tú lo dices-dijo no muy convenida su esposa.

¡¿Q-qué rayos e-eres t-tu?!-pregunto una muy alterada Marlene que se había arrinconado en la cama de su padre, lo más alejada de la ventanilla donde la cabeza del viejo se asomaba.

Te dije que no es necesario gritar-dijo tranquila la cabeza-solo te aconsejo veas la parte detrás del cuadro.

Sin decir más la cabeza dando brincos se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el ducto de ventilación dejando una impactada Marlene.

¿Q-qué d-demonios?-se dijo así misma la niña sin entender muy bien que acaba de ocurrir.

Tardo un momento en tranquilizarse, vaya que pasar tanto en esa cabaña le estaba afectando.

E-esto es u-un s-sueño-trataba de convencerse así misma.

Respirando de forma agitada no se movió de ese rincón y tampoco perdió la vista de la ventanilla de ventilación, manteniéndose en guardia en caso de que la cabeza volviera a aparecer. Permaneció así un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que el anciano no volvería. Con la intención de salir de ese cuarto, o aún mejor, de esa cabaña lo más pronto posible se movió del rincón y se levantó. Pero al ponerse de pie y notar como su piernas le fallaban por el susto que acaba de pasar se volvió a sentar en la cama, se estaba empezando a tranquilizar. Recordó lo que le dijo su tía al dejarla ahí y se empezó a reír de forma nerviosa.

Estoy muy segura que no voy a querer volver a aquí tía-dijo entre risas.

Luego, al poner una de sus manos sobre la cama, sintió el contacto con una de la esquinas del cuadro. Marlene lo observo un momento meditando que hacer.

En serio estoy mal-dijo al tomar el cuadro y darle vuelta.

Y como la cabeza le había dicho, tañada en la madera del cuadro estaba escrita una extraña oración cuyas palabras no tenían sentido aparentemente.

Marlene fascinada toco los relieves de las palabras en la madera. El susto que acaba de pasar ya lo había olvidado y ahora su reciente descubrimiento le robo su completa atención.

Qué raro…-dijo al aire-no tiene querencia lo que está escrito aquí… estas palabras no existen…

La niña se empezó a morder los labios emocionada, si algo le fascinaba eran los misterios, y este tipo de cosas, frases ocultas en lugares tenebrosos, solo ocurrían en sus amadas novelas de detectives.

Aquí dice…-por alguna razón, tal vez la emoción del momento, la obligo a tratar de leer las extrañas palabras en voz alta…

Al hacerlo, paso un momento donde Marlene se rasco la cabeza intentando comprender que significaba esas raras palabras. Pero no tardo en sentir como el suelo del cuarto empezaba a temblar, obviamente tomándola por sorpresa y volviendo a causarle temor a la pequeña niña.

¿Q-qué esta p-pasando?-grito la niña tratando de no perder el equilibrio-¡Soos!-grito desesperada-¡Melody! ¡Ayuda!

¿Escuchaste algo?-pregunto Melody mientras aspiraba la tienda.

¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto su esposo que se hallaba martillando nuevos estantes para la exhibición de manos y pies monstruosos.

Aquel extraño temblor, que aparentemente solo afectaba ese cuarto, sin llegar a ser un gran terremoto de a poco se fue apaciguando para alivio de la castaña, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y dándole un breve respiro.

¿Qué rayos pasa en esta caba…?-se empezaba a preguntar así misma cuando de repente, contra toda lógica y para mayor terror de la niña, la ventana triangular exploto y fuerte llamas empezaban a surgir de ella.

¡¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo!?-volvió a gritar la niña que por alguna razón no se movía de ese lugar observando la danza de las llamas pero a la vez cubriéndose tratando que ninguna llegase a herirla.

¡Oye niña!-de nuevo la voz de la cabeza de anciano se hacía oír-¡Mete las manos ahí!

La niña giro la cabeza hacían la ventanilla, y en efecto, la cabeza de Larry King volvió aparecer. La niña, después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya no pareció impactarse al verlo, de hecho todo lo contrario ya que tal vez él sabía que estaba pasando, después de todo él fue quien le sugirió lo del cuadro.

¡¿Qué está pasando?!-le pregunto la niña.

¡No sé!-respondió la cabeza-¡Pero sé cómo detenerlo!

¡¿Cómo?!-pregunto la niña.

¡Mete la manos ahí!-contesto la cabeza

¿QUE?-

¡Yo solo te digo que ya he visto esto antes!-argumento el anciano-¡es eso o que todo la cabaña se incendie!

¿Estás loco?-nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal, para nada.

¡Es tu decisión niña!-y ya no dijo nada más.

Marlene frunció en ceño molesta, ya nada tenía lógica, y contra todo instinto, en un intento de prueba extendió la mano esperando sentir una ola de calor que la hiciera retroceder.

Pero no fue así, se sorprendió al notar que en realidad no hacía nada de calor y al extender su otra mano noto que realmente la temperatura del cuarto no había cambiado mucho, por lo cual se vio con la confianza de empezar a acercarse, de forma lenta pero segura, y al hacerlo tampoco sintió que la temperatura de las llamas fueran peligrosas, solo empezó a sentir una sensación cálida, incluso agradable.

Al llegar al borde de la ventana, la fuente de aquel extraño fuego, la sensación de un agradable calor le inundaba su pequeño rostro.

Esto se siente bien…-se dijo así misma en voz baja cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la agradable sensación. Ese calor la hacía sentir segura, algo raro en ella.

Luego tuvo la necesidad de tocar con sus manos el agradable fuego, puso sus pequeñas manos frente a ella. En serio se sentía como hipnotizada por el extraño fuego. Al abrir los ojos y ver el leve brillo que causaba el centro del fuego se vio tentada a meter las manos ahí. Seguramente la agradable sensación se multiplicaría miles de veces si toca el corazón de tan agradable fuego.

Lentamente introdujo sus manos en el corazón del fuego aumentando esa sensación de calidez y seguridad.

Esto sí que es genial…-dijo completamente hipnotizada…-¿pero qué…?

La niña pareció salir de su trance cuando sintió algo sólido dentro del corazón del fuego. Lentamente empezó a palpar aquel extraño objeto.

Esto es…-dijo ella al empezar a imaginar que se trataba, la forma y las dimensiones concordaban con un-libro…

Tardo un momento en decidirse, pero finalmente sujeto el libro y lentamente trato de sacarlo de ahí pero lo noto muy pesado, así que frunciendo el ceño y decidida, posiblemente animada por el calor del agradable fuego, tiro con todas sus fuerzas logrando sacar el libro del extraño fuego.

Al instante de hacerlo, un fuerte y breve brillo ilumino el ático haciendo que Marlene tropezara y cayera al suelo aturdida.

Al abrir los ojos, la castaña se vio sentada en el suelo del ático, la ventana estaba intacta y no existía rastro alguno de lo que acaba de pasar, si es que realmente paso.

¿Q-que paso?-dijo la niña sobándose la cabeza aun algo confundida.

Miro a su alrededor tratando de comprender que había pasado. Recordaba todo, pero al mismo tiempo todo pareció formar parte de un sueño.

Mi cabeza…-se quejó mientras se sobaba la frente-este lugar realmente es raro-dijo primero mirando la ventana intacta y luego mirar hacia la ventanilla, espero un instante creyendo que en cualquier momento aparecería la cabeza de Larry King... y al no hacerlo bufo fastidiada-como sea-dijo molesta y ya fastidiada de ese extraño lugar.

Decidida a ya salir de ahí, o al menos de no alejarse de sus anfitriones hasta que llegara su tía, trato de ponerse de pie, pero al momento de apoyar su mano en el suelo sintió como tocaba un objeto a su lado.

Abrió grandes lo ojos al ver de qué se trataba, con cuidado y algo de incredulidad levanto el extraño articulo sin dejar de verlo con asombro…

Fue real…-dijo mirando fascinada el extraño libro, que tenía como portada una mano dorada con seis dedos y con un gran 2 marcado en el centro.

 _ **Saludos mis queridos desconocidos… XD**_

 _ **Bueno… aquí estoy de nuevo… retomando esta historia. Espero hacerlo bien y avanzar lo más posible ahora que tengo algo de tiempo… también depende de la respuesta que provoquen estos nuevos capítulos, así que espero a ver qué tal le va a este capítulo y al que viene.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **V-O W-R-Z-I-R-L**_


	5. El Diario

La joven castaña sentada en el suelo veía con curiosidad el extraño libro, se trataba de un diario que a pesar de ser sacado del fuego se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, casi nuevo. Puso su pequeña mano sobre la portada del libro con la gran mano de seis dedos provocando una risa tonta. La risa se debió a las extrañas sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Se sentía nerviosa, asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo y esa tonta risa fue la forma en que pudo desahogarse.

¿Qué rayos paso?-se dijo así misma mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropas sin soltar el extraño libro.

Se quedó mirando hacia la ventana triangular dudando si debía acercarse. Se quedó estática un momento hasta que soltó un leve bufido y volviendo a sentarse, solo que ahora en la cama que alguna vez fue de su tía.

¿Una mano con seis dedos?-pregunto al aire mientras de nuevo comparaba su pequeña mano con la de la portada-este libro se ve raro…

Curioseo un rato con él sin abrirlo viendo lo diferentes detalles de la portada y el lomo del libro. No contenía ningún título o escrito salvo por el gran número dos de la portada. Se rasco la cabeza aun sin entender que acababa de pasar y miro hacia la ventanilla de ventilación recordando la cabeza parlante pero al ver que ya no estaba ahí volvió a bufar fastidiada, ya no sabía si fue real lo que vio y oyó o fue solo una extraña alucinación.

Tal vez el extraño aroma de este lugar me está afectando-dijo tratando de convencerse. Tal vez sufrió algún tipo de alucinación debido a los extraños olores y ambiente pesado de la vieja cabaña.

Finalmente la niña decidió abrir el viejo libro y al abrir la primera página de inmediato le llamo la atención la letra y forma de escritura con la que se topó. Como presentación se podía leer:

 _Esta obra se trata de una copia, ya que la colección original fue quemada por El Triángulo durante los extraños eventos del verano del 2012. Afortunadamente el contenido de las tres obras se pudo salvar gracias a la prevención de L y una vieja fotocopiadora. Debido a su gran importancia, además del apego sentimental que le tengo a la obra y a su autor, tome la decisión de transcribir los tres volúmenes que componen esta colección como agradecimiento a mi maestro y amigo F. Estoy consciente del peligro que significa esto, pero una recopilación tan completa y basta sobre los misterios y extrañezas que se pueden encontrar en el valle de Gravity Falls no pueden ser olvidados. Por esta razón confió que la persona que este leyendo este breve mensaje sea capaz de entender la responsabilidad, riesgos e importancia que significa ser poseedor de uno de los tres diarios y que por lo tanto sabrá utilizarlo de manera correcta ya que soy igualmente consciente que no cualquiera ha podido tener acceso a alguna de estas tres obras._

 _Por ultimo quisiera aclarar que por seguridad tome la decisión de borrar la memoria a los habitantes del pueblo de Gravity Falls sobre los eventos ocurridos aquel verano del 2012, salvo por los diez símbolos. Por eso recomiendo al lector que se abstenga de divulgar el contenido del diario si no quiere parecer un loco paranoico… lo sé por experiencia._

 _Por cierto, me disculpo por los dibujos._

 _D_

La niña castaña tuvo que leer un par de veces esta primera página, asegurándose que no se le pasara ningún detalle. Apenas había leído las primeras notas y el extraño libro la había atrapado.

No tardó mucho en empezar a ojear el resto del libro. Cada página contenía extraños títulos, series de números que parecían ordenados al azar y un sin número de dibujos de raras criaturas. Estuvo de acuerdo con el autor de la nota, no era tan buen dibujante.

Las extrañas criaturas eran irreales y sumado a los extraños dibujos mal hechos de lo que aparentaban ser ilustraciones de las bestias descritas, le quitaban el poco realismo que podrían llegar a realmente tener. La niña no pudo evitar reír ante lo chistoso que podía llegar a ser algunos de los dibujos. La emoción inicial de haber descubierto una extraña y mítica obra se trasformó en la curiosidad que cualquiera siente a encontrar un libro de zoología.

La niña se entretuvo un rato leyendo las diferentes descripciones de criaturas como duendes gigantes y hombres rata, y tratando de no reír tan fuerte al ver los raros dibujos.

Que pésimo artista-comento para sí entre risas.

Siguió hojeando el libro ya sin tomarlo realmente en serio, sin duda se lo llevaría consigo, ya le faltaban libros de fantasía a su colección. Era una escena bastante tierna. La niña castaña sentada en la que alguna vez fue la cama de su tía leyendo el raro libro con una sincera sonrisa mientras agitaba levemente los pies.

Debió tener mucha imaginación si hizo tres libros como este-dijo entretenida en el extraño diario.

Finalmente se detuvo de hojear el libro al llegar a una sección donde en vez de realizar descripciones de extrañas criaturas ahora se trataba de lo que parecían ser hechizos.

¿Hechizo de levitación?-leyó con incredulidad-¿conjuro del sueño?... ahora sí que esto se trata de una broma.

La niña no tuvo que leer más, ese había sido el colmo. Cerro de golpe el diario y se puso de pie rodando lo ojos con cierta burla.

Y yo que me emocione al principio-dijo ella con tono burlón y manos en la cintura-ahora resulta que también es un libro de magia.

No pudo evitar reír con cierta soberbia. Por alguna razón la simple palabra "magia" le daba risa.

Creo que será mejor ir con Soos-se dijo así misma-estar tanto tiempo sola aquí sí que me ha afectado.

La niña con sonrisa en rostro le dio una última ojeada al lugar. Era un cuarto muy bonito pero ya era hora de regresar a la seguridad de la compañía adulta, refiriéndose a Melody con esta idea y no tanto a su esposo. Noto que había dejado el viejo cuadro del barco sobre la cama de su padre. Se lo pensó un momento pero se vio obligada por su conciencia a volver a ponerlo en su lugar, lo tomo con cuidado como si se tratara de un objeto muy peligroso y lo volvió a colgar en la pared donde siempre había estado.

El distraerse con el extraño libro le había hecho olvidar como fue que lo obtuvo. La explosión, el fuego, la sensación de seguridad… seguía sin estar segura si eso realmente paso o solo fue una jugarreta de su mente.

Miro hacia la ventana, se le quedó viendo recordando todo lo que había supuestamente pasado para luego mirar al libro que se hallaba sobre la cama de su tía… se empezó a morder el labio indecisa de que hacer pero finalmente su curiosidad volvió a ganar.

En serio estoy loca-dijo tomando de nuevo el libro y lo abrió en las páginas donde se había quedado, en la sección de hechizos.

Lo hojeo de manera rápida, buscando algún supuesto hechizo que se oyera interesante para probarlo.

Manos de fuego-leyó en voz alta-Invocación de tarántulas…-la niña hizo un gesto de incredulidad al seguir leyendo cada página-¿Lectura de mentes?, ¿Qué rayos es todo esto?-siguió hojeando sin encontrar algo que le llamara la atención o al menos se oyera seguro de probar-este lugar sí que es raro… oh ¿ojos astrales?-dijo la niña deteniéndose finalmente en una de las páginas-Quien utilice este hechizo podrá entrar de forma momentánea en la mente del individuo hechizado y podrá ver y oír lo que esté haciendo en el momento-leyó la descripción del hechizo-para hechizar a un individuo en particular se tendrá que decir el nombre de este hacia el final del conjuro… este se oye inofensivo…

La niña se mordió el labio aun indecisa, realmente se estaba dejando llevar por todos los sucesos ilógicos que estaban ocurriendo. Volvió mirar hacia la ventada recordando el extraño fuego… No estaba loca, lo que había pasado había sido real, esa sensación de calidez y seguridad no la imagino y lo iba a probar, frunció el ceño y mirando hacia el libro empezó a pensar en quien sería su objeto de pruebas.

 _Visio_ …-empezó a leer- _mentis_ …-batallaba un poco por tratar de pronunciar bien las extrañas palabras- _visual_ …-se detuvo un instante decidiendo quien sería su objetivo-Soos…

Al instante y de la nada un extraño haz de luz blanca la cegó y la niña tuvo el instinto de cubrir sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

¡Rayos!-dijo sorprendida mientras se rascaba los ojos tratando de recuperarse.

Vamos, ¿dónde estás?-oyó la voz de Soos tomándola por sorpresa

Aquí en el cuarto Soos- respondió la niña aun cegada pensando que el hombre estaba en el pasillo preguntando por ella.

Ya no te escondas-aparentemente contesto el simpático gordiflón.

No me estoy escondiendo Soos-replico la niña mientras de a poco abría los ojos-estoy aquí en el… ¡¿Pero que rayos?!

Al abrir los ojos, Marlene se encontró en la cocina moviéndose de aquí para allá buscando algo en las alacenas.

¿Qué es esto?-dijo la niña que seguía en el ático de pie e inmóvil y rascándose los ojos como un reflejo de incredulidad pero al volver a abrirlos seguía con la visión de estar en la cocina buscando algo.

Estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí-se oyó de nuevo la voz de Soos mientras en la extraña visión de la niña se podían ver como unos grandes brazos abrían los diferentes cajones de la cocina.

Estoy…en los ojos de Soos…-dijo la niña incrédula.

¿Qué estás buscando cariño?-se oyó la voz de Melody.

De inmediato Soos giro su vista a donde se oía la voz de su esposa estando ella en la puerta de la cocina mirándola con una sonrisa.

Esto es…-dijo Marlene volviéndose a rascar los ojos sin creérselo-¡Increíble!-grito emocionada y con gran sonrisa.

¿Oíste eso?-pregunto Melody en la cocina al oír el grito de la niña, sorprendiendo también a Marlene quien por reflejo se tapó la boca.

Es Marlene-contesto risueño Soos-seguro se la está pasando genial-dijo despreocupado.

Marlene entonces entendió que lo que estaba viendo era en directo, estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

Melody solo sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos por la actitud bonachona de su esposo.

Está bien… pero dime que estás buscando-dijo ella mientras se acercaba donde su esposo.

Ah es que perdí una de mis llav…-Marlene ya no pudo oír la conversación ya que de nuevo se vio cegada por un rápido haz de luz obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Al volver a abrirlos la pequeña castaña de encontró otra vez en el viejo ático. Tardo un momento en reaccionar, primero miro a su alrededor tratando de entender donde se encontraba, luego se quedó mirando hacia la extraña ventana triangular para finalmente mirar al suelo y ver ahí tirado el extraño diario. La niña lo volvió a tomar y al entender que había pasado empezó a sonreír.

Funciono…- dijo con gran sonrisa-Funciono…-volvió a decir mientras elevaba el libro sobre su cabeza y lo veía con una enorme sonrisa-¡Realmente funciono!

Empezó a reír a carcajadas completamente emocionada por su extraordinario descubrimiento.

¡Esto es realmente genial!-No podía evitar hablar consigo misma por la emoción-¡No puedo creer que realmente funciono!-miraba con gran maravilla su nuevo libro favorito-Tengo que probarlo con alguien más.

Completamente emocionada volvió a leer el extraño hechizo solo que esta vez su objetivo sería otra persona, su tía.

Nuevamente un haz de luz la cegó de forma momentánea y al abrir sus ojos otra vez de encontraba en una cocina, pero esta vez la identifico como la cocina del restaurante de su tía.

Esto sí que es genial-dijo Marlene con gran sonrisa al ver como los brazos de su tía se hallaban ocupados cortando diferentes verduras mientras de fondo se oía como Mabel tarareaba una tonta canción.

Señorita Mabel-se oyó la voz malhumorada de la mesera del restaurante-¿Podría darse prisa por favor?

Mabel se enfocó donde la joven mesera. Se le notaba algo despeinada y no iba maquillada como el día anterior. De hecho se le veía algo cansada.

Perdón Liz-se oyó la voz de la dueña del restaurante-en un rato más sale este plato.

La cara de la adolecente solo denotaba su mal humor.

Debió haber traído a su sobrina-le reclamo-tenemos tanta gente como ayer y necesito ayuda aunque sea de esa enana.

Marlene frunció el ceño ofendida y se indignó más al oír la tonta risa de su tía.

Creo que tienes razón-contesto Mabel-pero ella tenía que conocer la cabaña-volvió a enfocarse en las verduras.

¿La cabaña?-pregunto la adolecente con ceja levantada-¿la mando a ese horrible lugar?

¡Señorita!-se oyó a lo lejos como alguien llamaba a la joven mesera haciendo que esta pusiera cara de pocos amigos.

Como sea-dijo la pelimorado-creo que debería pedir que la traigan, realmente necesito ayuda.

Mabel tardo en contestar.

Creo que tienes razón-dijo soltando un suspiro-además estoy seguro que hay tanta gente porque la quieren ver… no hay que decepcionar a nuestros clientes-dijo risueña-voy a llamar a Soos y pedir que la traiga.

Fue en ese momento que el hechizo perdió el efecto y Marlene se encontró de nuevo en el ático.

La pequeña castaña miraba con maravilla y completa devoción a su nuevo libro. Lo que acaba de experimentar no solo significaba que la extraña vivencia que tuvo con la ventana y el extraño fuego fueron reales, además de la cabeza del anciano, sino que también implicaba que todo lo dicho en el libro era real. Todo.

Esto es increíble-dijo la niña hojeando el libro, ahora completamente entusiasmada con la idea que todo lo ahí escrito, absolutamente todo, era eral. Las extrañas criaturas, la gran cantidad de hechizos, las descripciones de raros lugares, todo era posible-este va a ser un verano increíble-dijo mirando hacia enorme bosque a través de la ventana triangular.

¡Marlene!-se oyó la voz de Soos subiendo las escaleras tomándola por sorpresa.

¿S-si?-contesto la niña nerviosa viendo de un lado a otro del cuarto buscando un lugar donde esconder el diario. Lo hizo de forma instintiva, realmente ni siquiera se había puesto a pesar si mantendría el secreto o se lo comentaría a alguien.

Hablo tu tía y me pidió que te llevara al restaurante-contesto con esa voz bonachona-al parecer mucha gente pregunta por ti… ¿estás bien?-pregunto al entrar al cuarto y ver a la niña de pie en medio del lugar con una sonrisa algo forzada y las manos en la espalda.

S-si-contesto la niña algo nerviosa mientras sostenía el libro a sus espaldas-¿Por qué preguntas?

No, por nada-dijo no muy seguro, aunque su experiencia con niños de apellido Pines le indicaba que suelen ser muy nerviosos-¿Te gusto la cabaña?-pregunto con sonrisa tonta.

La niña tardo un momento en responder. No sabía muy bien que contestar.

Estuvo… estuvo genial-dijo con una gran sonrisa-es un lugar muy único…

La respuesta lleno de orgullo al hombre gordinflón.

Claro que es un lugar único-se le notaba ese orgullo-no hay mejor lugar que la Cabaña del Misterio.

Creo que tienes razón-dijo la niña sin moverse de su lugar.

Sabes, en un par de días abriremos la tienda por la temporada y nos gustaría que nos visitaras-dijo sincero rascándose algo apenado la cabeza.

La niña no se tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta.

Claro-contesto de inmediato- voy a tratar de venir lo más posible…

Genial-dijo algo aliviado, por alguna razón creyó que la niña había tenido una mala impresión de la cabaña-entonces vamos con tu tía, al parecer eres muy famosa en pueblo.

Eso he notado-dijo riendo de forma nerviosa.

Pero antes vamos a la tienda, te queremos regalar algunas de las mejores cosas antes de que se vendan-dijo saliendo del cuarto.

G-gracias-dijo la niña con algo de alivio al ver como el hombre la dejaba sola otra vez en el cuarto dándole oportunidad de esconder el diario debajo de sus ropas.

Nadie se puede ir de la Cabaña del Misterio sin un recuerdo-lo recito como si se tratara de una ley mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Ya lo creo-dijo la niña que miro por última vez el viejo ático, tarde o temprano tenía que volver ahí.


End file.
